towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Vallera
Neo Vallera is a sprawling metropolis centered on Vallera’s north-western continent. Unlike most other cities throughout the galaxy, Neo Vallera is more like a vacation spot than the center of commerce that it is. The massive space-port at the center of the city can attest to the amount of traffic that moves through the adjacent lanes, to Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa and core-ward toward Coruscant. Neo Vallera is the sole settlement of this planet. One of the major draws for off-worlders, especially among the seedier crowds, is the legendary tavern, The Tides of War. It is said that any drink of the known galaxy can be found behind its bar, and the environment is known to be at once classy, interesting, and conducive to good business. Like most taverns, the Tides is not only an environment for business and drinking, but for gambling as well. The new owner has announced her intentions to include Sabacc tables, and other gambler's delights into her up and coming renovations. Within city limits, one can find several fresh-water lakes. Some are even volcanically heated, rumored to be warm all year round. Just outside the city, to the East rocky cliffs can be found for the adventurous cave-diver, and rock-climbers. The waters here are cool all year round, and frigid in the winter. But divers beware of the jagged rocks below. Just South of the cliffs, the bluffs decent to a much more workable height, and long sandy beaches meet the water. Just east of the coastline one can find sprawling grasslands, reminiscent of plains of Dantooine. These plains continue for several long spans before meeting the foothills of the Ruby Range to the South, with its mystical peaks towering over 17,000 feet. If one ventures further to the east, they can find a large deciduous forest, from which the calls of various predators can be heard at night. Few venture here alone. Neo Vallera is divided into Quarters, like many cities. The Market and Resort Quarters are the primary bustling areas of the city. Visitors that can afford the high price-tag, can stay here, and enjoy many of the commodities of the markets literally on their doorstep. The Imperial sector is home to those of an Imperial past that wish to live amongst a familiar background. The Business Sector is home to several large corporations, ranging from management buildings to small-scale bacta refineries. The Entertainment District, and the Tides, is the main draw of the city. The city, while thriving and profitable, bears the scars of battles past. What the locals call the Desolate Quarter is what remains of the Black Sun compound. Collateral damage caused by its destruction removed the remainder of the quarter. The government has thus far not started to repair the damage, and any visitors to this area would be well advised to go armed. More recent injuries were inflicted by terrorists. The New Republic sector was likewise incinerated by the terrorist activities of the V-Initiative. While the government has thrown is economical weight behind its reconstruction, the effort on a whole shows little progress. Category:Locations